The Real World
by Einhard
Summary: What if Kim Possible is real and the cartoon is only a children's version of real life events? This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible or just about anything else. Disney, however, does. My daughters own just about every KP item imaginable.

Kim slowly opened one eye as the morning sun peered through the window to wake her.

"Damn," she thought. Once she was awake, she could never get back to sleep. Annoyed at the thought, she had been hoping to catch up on some sorely needed sleep and Saturday morning was the time she was going to get it.

But not anymore.

The clock told her it was five minutes after six. Thanks to a lovely evening with Ron after work, they didn't get to sleep until nearly half past one. How Ron could live without sleep was something she couldn't understand. He certainly wasn't able to live without it in high school and college, but now he lived on less sleep than just about anyone she knew, including her mother who lived on a doctor's schedule.

She rolled over and noticed that the space in the bed beside her was empty. Ron was already up. He had gotten up and never disturbed her. That was his way; he always considered her needs and did whatever he could to make her life easier.

She knew she was blessed to have him for her own.

The morning was cool, but the sun was bright. Kim squinted as she looked towards the window. She considered staying in bed and trying to catch some more sleep. With her work with Global Justice, her job at the Middleton Space Center and helping Ron at the restaurant — Kim never did any cooking at the restaurant — she didn't get much sleep.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee enticed her out of bed. Ron, true to his culinary inclinations, roasted his own coffee. He made a mean cup of coffee.

Since they had nothing to do until they went to the restaurant to open for dinner — Il Topo di Talpa Rosa Nudo was one of the finest Italian restaurants outside of Italy and was so busy there was no reason to open for lunch — Kim thought she would catch a nap later in the morning. Crossing the room, she grabbed a robe, threw it on and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Hearing soft voices, she was glad that she was wearing the robe — not that Ron's shirt didn't cover her to her knees — but if she sat down, it was short enough to ride up and reveal whether she was wearing panties. She was, but she didn't want everyone to know what that looked like, that sight was reserved for her husband alone.

Besides, she didn't know who Ron was talking to, it could have been one of her parents or her brothers, all of whom have seen Kim in the morning, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of panties, but that was when she was younger. Now that she was older, and married, her choice of undergarments reflected her desire to catch her husband's eye. That was not something her father or brothers would want to see nor would she want them to see.

Her brothers were almost old enough to be out on their own being just short of 18, but being in their third year at college and active in a fraternity, their maturity level wasn't as high as Kim had hoped. The last thing she needed was one of them trying to take a picture of her with her underwear showing and attempting to sell it on the Internet.

Her father, on the other hand, was a bit uncomfortable with body issues. If he saw her underwear, he would be extremely embarrassed.

One time, when Kim was in junior high, her mother called Jim to pick up some tampons for his daughter before he came home from work. He spent an hour trying to talk his way out of the task. When he got to the store, he was too embarrassed to ask anyone for helping in finding the particular brand and type Kim wanted so he purchased one of every tampon on the shelf. How he got through the checkout line must have been funny, she thought. Thanks to his embarrassment, neither Possible woman needed tampons for several months.

Walking into the kitchen, Kim was greeted with the sight of her husband, drinking a cup a coffee, talking to her next door neighbor, Bonnie Flagg.

"Morning, KP," Ron said. He continued to call her KP, even after they married. Old habits died hard, she guessed. "I thought you would be sleeping in."

"I wanted to, but the sun woke me up," Kim said as Bonnie poured her a cup of coffee. "You're up and out early today, Bonnie." She took a small sip and set the cup down, giving time to cool down before she finished it.

"Brick said he would take the kids for the day," Bonnie said. "So I split as soon as I could, let him deal with the tribe for a day. I need a day away. Ron ran into me as I was leaving and offered a cup of coffee and breakfast. We've been talking about the show."

"Besides, Bon-Bon has big news," Ron said.

"What?" Kim asked. "Brick get another huge contract extension?" Brick Flagg was in his fourth year in the NFL, having been drafted in the first round by the Chicago Bears. His reputation in high school was as someone who wasn't over bright, but talented on the gridiron. The Middleton Mad Dog football coach, Steve Barker, joked that Brick was on the only seven year player he ever coached.

In college, his intellect blossomed, both on the field and in the classroom. He became one of the top quarterbacks in the country and finished near the top of his class, majoring in finance. He put his major to use quickly after he was made the fifth overall pick in the draft. He married Bonnie afterwards.

"No," Bonnie said. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Kim said, giving Bonnie a big hug. "When's the due date?"

"The doctor set the due date as of March 9, but given the others came earlier, I'm betting sometime in February. Brick joked that he's having me move into the maternity ward after the New Year."

"Maybe, we'll be joining you soon," Kim said.

"I'll do my part," Ron said as he raided the fridge for food.

"Well I get to go through another bout of morning sickness soon," Bonnie said. "That's always fun."

"I can't imagine what your house is going to be like with four kids running around," Kim said.

"Loud," Bonnie said. "Really, loud."

"Four kids in five years," Ron said. "No one in high school would have ever imagined that you and Brick would be a kid farm."

"Well, I'm due after our sixth wedding anniversary, so there has been some time between kids," Bonnie said. "Besides, I love my husband."

"Mark Twain loved his cigars too, but he took them out once in a while," Ron quipped.

"You keep your mind on making breakfast," Kim said.

"Yeah," Bonnie added. "What's a good Catholic girl to do?"

Bonnie, Kim and Monique all converted to Catholicism while in at Middleton University.

The trio had converted after meeting a local priest, Father John Malachi. Actually, it was Kim who met him first.

She was going for a workout at the martial arts studio during her freshman year, but there wasn't anyone to workout with except one older man. He offered to spar with her and Kim accepted the offer, though she didn't intend to go full-force so not to hurt her older partner.

The man, dressed in a workout suit, looked old enough to be her grandfather, expect he had long, gray hair reaching just beyond his shoulders.

She made the first move and quickly found herself looking up at the ceiling. "OK," she thought, "let's see what you can handle."

Turning it up, Kim tried to get the better of her opponent.

It was futile. No matter what she tried, her opponent avoided her, took her attacks as if they were coming from a child not a highly trained Global Justice agent and proceeded to knock her on her butt.

After nearly an hour, her master came out and started laughing at the sight.

"Possiblesan," Master Rhee said, "I see you have met the good Father."

"Yes," she said as the older man helped her on her feet.

"I think it would be good for your training if you were to spar regularly with Father Malachi," Rhee said. "Don't be upset. Father Malachi is one of the most accomplished men in martial arts in the area, if not the country."

"Surprised by the outcome?" Malachi asked.

"A little bit," Kim said.

"Where are my manners?" Malachi said. "Father John Malachi, St. Drogo Parish."

"Kim Possible," she said, shaking his hand.

"I know who you are," Malachi said.

"Possiblesan, Father Malachi, before he was ordained, was a martial arts instructor in the Marines," Rhee said. "He is well versed in how to minimize your opponent's blows in order to win. It is a skill that will serve you well."

"Yes, it would," Kim said. "I would appreciate any training you could give me."

The two made a date to spar regularly. Afterward sparing, they would chat about school, friends, fighting. Kim learned that Malachi was not only a Roman Catholic priest, and a martial arts expert, but had advanced degrees in history and taught part-time at the university.

As Kim got to know him, she learned he was a kind and loving man. He was not showy and didn't blow his own horn. He lived his faith and was an example of a life well-lived.

It was only a matter of time before the topic of religion and God was brought up. As Kim learned more about his faith, the more she found she was called to live a Holy life.

She introduced Ron, Bonnie and Monique to Father Malachi and, like her, all immediately liked the priest. Bonnie and Monique converted shortly after her, with only Ron not converting, though he attended Mass with her every Sunday. (Everyday Mass was a bit much for him.)

Kim believed one of the reasons Ron didn't convert was that he was upset that after she converted, she refused to have sex with Ron until they were married.

To say he was tweaked about her change of heart in that matter was an understatement, but after she converted she believed that sex was to be saved for marriage. While she couldn't change what had already happened, she could live her life trying to obey God and her Church.

It was a decision she never regretted.

Bonnie's voice brought her out of her memories.

"So, what did you think of your show?" Bonnie asked. Kim.

Kim's family and friends were the first to see the cartoon that the Disney Company had produced based on her life. They watched the six episodes that were completed. The cartoon would premier in a few months.

"Well, it's aimed at little girls," Kim said. "It was cleaned up a bit."

"I don't know about that," Ron said. "I seem to lose my pants about every other episode. I don't remember that."

"Yes, but the time you did lose them was one few who saw it would ever forget," Kim said.

"I remember that," Bonnie said. "How could I forget it? It was a riot."

"True enough," Kim said. "At least the cartoon didn't show that you lost your underwear as well — in the middle of school."

"Right in front of the cheer and pep squads," Bonnie said. "I know Tara never forgot it."

"She didn't see anything," Ron said.

"Like she didn't," Bonnie said with an evil grin. "Why do you think she asked you out? She's into miniatures." Kim almost spit out her coffee.

Ron wished that Bonnie wouldn't have mentioned Tara — it was a sore subject with Kim.

Shortly after he lost his pants, he started to date Tara.

Tara was a girl who enjoyed physical pleasures and she introduced Ron to that side of life. It wasn't that Ron didn't enjoy it, but it bothered him that sleeping together was just about the only thing they did. He tried to get Tara to go out more, but she often only wanted to be alone with Ron and they ended up having sex.

After a while, he gave up trying to change her and decided to go with the flow, so to speak. They were dating nearly a year when Ron learned that he wasn't the only boy to be enjoying Tara's delights.

She had been sleeping with two others.

Ron, furious, demanded she stop. Tara refused. She said it was her life and she'll live it as she pleased. So a couple of months before their junior prom, he broke it off. She wanted to continue dating, or at least sleeping together, but Ron refused.

Kim was supportive of Ron and after the prom, the pair started to date. She never mentioned Tara, but when she learned that the pair had been sleeping together, she became a bit jealous.

After she became Catholic, she would occasionally still get upset at the mention of Tara's name. Ron was supposed to hers and hers alone. The thought that another woman had slept with her husband, even if it was before they started dating, galled her.

To make it worse, Tara learned she was pregnant after the prom. She told Ron that there was no way the baby was his, but Kim was always suspicious of the parentage of the child, particularly after the baby had the same hair and eye color as Ron. Ron pointed out that Tara had the same hair and eyes, but Kim could never shake the feeling that the child was Ron's.

Now Bonnie had to bring it up. Kim is going to be tweaked for the rest of the day, Ron thought.

One look at Kim told him he was right. Kim wore a scowl that told Ron it would be a long, cold night.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. Thinking it probably was the restaurant calling to discuss sometime with him, he excused himself and went into the other room to take the call, leaving Kim and Bonnie to chat about Bonnie's latest pregnancy.

"You and Brick should come to the restaurant tonight for dinner and celebrate," Kim said. "If you come late enough, perhaps Ron and I would be free to join you."

"I'd like that," Bonnie replied. "It would be nice to have a meal where I don't have to cut up someone else's food or change a diaper."

"Don't you have to cut up Brick's food?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

"No, he just swallows his food whole."

Ron ran into the kitchen, interrupting the conversation.

"We gotta go," he said quickly with a good amount of panic in his voice. "My dad's had a heart attack, he's at the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Andrea Stoppable sat in the hospital room alone, waiting for her husband to be brought back from the tests. A neighbor came over to watch Hana, who was still sleeping when Elliot had his heart attack, but woke up when the ambulance pulled into the driveway.

Part of her wished she would have brought the nine year old along, but she realized that the girl would be alternately terrified and bored at the hospital, besides who knew how long Andrea would be there.

She wished she called her son earlier, but didn't want to because she knew he was out late working at the restaurant and because she didn't want to leave her husband's side. Now she wished Ron was here. She needed someone to tell her it would be alright. It couldn't be her husband, but Ron's presence would make her feel better. How much he changed, she thought. As a boy he was scared of just about everything, but now nothing fazed him. He was now was a rock of confidence and made everyone believe things would be better just because he said it would be.

Ron was a man now.

Meanwhile, Andrea sat alone and worried. Time seemed to drag. She looked at her watch and it was only seven minutes since she last checked the time, but it seemed like an hour had gone by.

The room where they brought Elliot, at first, seemed large, but as time dragged on the walls seemed to be closing in on Andrea. She tried to get her mind on something else by watching television, but the only thing on that early on a Saturday morning was the news channels. Of course, one was running a show on the rate of heart disease in America. "Great, just great," Andrea thought. "I can't even get away from this for a moment."

She desperately wanted to know what was happening to her husband, but no one came in to say anything.

Just after they arrived at the emergency room, Ann Possible stopped in. She had been called in the middle of the night after a motorcycle accident. The rider had massive head wounds and she was called in to perform surgery. The young man didn't make it.

Andrea hoped that wasn't an omen.

She asked the heart doctor if she could go in with her husband. He said that wouldn't be allowed. Ann explained that a cardiac catherization was something that could be a little gory for someone who wasn't used to medical procedures. It wasn't open heart surgery, but still there was some blood involved and that wasn't something most people didn't want to see.

Like most medical people, blood and gore didn't faze Ann Possible. It really didn't bother Andrea either — after all, she was a mother. As Jeff Foxworthy once said, "There isn't a mess too nasty for a mother to clean up."

She remembered once when the Possibles came over for dinner, Ann and Andrea were talking about a case where there was a massive amount of pus in the wound. Andrea found the conversation fascinating, but Elliot and Jim looked like they were going to vomit right there. It didn't help that Andrea had prepared fettuccini Alfredo with spinach noodles.

Of course, the surgeons didn't need a worried wife to deal with as well as a worried patient. They needed to have their focus on their patient alone.

Andrea asked Ann if she would go in with Elliot. Ann said that she wasn't a cardiac surgeon and generally they didn't allow people to be in an operating room who weren't involved in the procedure.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Andrea saw Ron walking quickly towards the room. He was holding Kim's hand, half dragging her down the hall.

She got up and gave her son a hug.

"How's dad?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Andrea said. "He's in the operating room right now. They'll let us know when they're done."

"He's having heart surgery?" Kim asked.

"No, no. He's having a cardiac catherization," Andrea said. "That will let the doctors know what's happening with his heart and how they can best treat it."

She started to cry, at first softly, then harder as Ron and Kim held her.

"What if he isn't alright?" Andrea said sobbing. "What will I do?"

"He's going to be alright mom," Ron said, not letting his mother know that he was scared that his father could die. He was too young to have a parent pass away. His father was too young to die; he was only in his mid fifties.

He held his mother while she cried, thinking how things have changed. For years, he was a small boy who would be held by his larger mother when he cried, how she seemed so small has he held her. She never was a large woman, but he had grown into a large man, both tall and broad.

As he thought of his mother and father, he didn't hear his mother-in-law enter the room.

"Andrea?"

"I'm sorry, Ann. I didn't hear you come in."

"They're done and they will be bringing Elliot in shortly after some time in the recovery room," Dr. Possible said. "Everything went well."

"What did they find?" Ron asked.

"I'll leave that for the surgeon to discuss with you. He is better equipped to discuss what they found and what needs to be done. But it went well. Elliot was a trooper."

"You were in there?" Andrea asked.

"I wasn't going to, but Elliot was extremely nervous and asked repeatedly for me to be there, so I went in."

"Thank you," Andrea said. "You didn't have to go in, but I'm glad you did.'

"Well, the doctor should be in shortly and I have to get home to get some sleep. I'll see you all soon." Ann gave Kim, Ron and Andrea a kiss before leaving.

"Drive safe Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said.

"I will," she said, disappearing down the hall.

"Well, that's good news," Kim said.

"Yes, but changes will need to be made," said a tall man in scrubs. "I'm Dr. Dave Ryan; I was the surgeon who did Mr. Stoppable's catherization. He should be down in a moment.

"I found three major blockades and was able to place stents in each of them, but two were so severe, I almost couldn't place the stents, which would have meant Elliot would have needed coronary bypass surgery."

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to be fine, as soon as I'm out of here, things will be back to normal," Elliot said, as orderlies wheeled him into the room. Andrea hugged her husband hard as soon has the bed stopped moving, followed quickly by Ron and Kim.

"Yes, you are going to be fine, but changes in your lifestyle need to be made," Dr. Ryan said. "That means changing your diet to lower your cholesterol, which, according to your blood work is 227. You need to start a moderate exercise program and you need to quit smoking."

"Ah Hah!" Andrea shouted. "It's about time you quit that filthy habit."

"Doc, you're killing me," Elliot said.

"No, your diet, lack of exercise and smoking is killing you. I'm trying to keep you alive. You were lucky. Your heart attack could have been much worse and if you don't take steps to improve your health, your next heart attack could be your last.

"We're going to keep you in the hospital for another three or four days, just to be safe. After you are discharged, follow up with my office and we'll get you on the road to better health. I'll be by in a couple of days to check up on you."

"You're going on a diet, buddy," Andrea said with a forcefulness that Ron hadn't heard since he was in major trouble as a young man. "Goodbye doctor and thank you."

"You're welcome and I'm putting in charge of his diet and exercise," Dr. Ryan said.

"Doc, please, anything but that," Elliot pleaded.

"Sorry, but you need to make some changes. See you soon," the doctor said as he left the room.

"Ron. Kim. You got to help me," Elliot pled.

"Sorry, dad, but you are outvoted on this…." Ron said, interrupted by a commotion coming from down the hall. Kim turned and saw someone she hadn't seen in years throwing hospital personal out of his way, vomiting slime that pinned some against the wall.

It was Gill.

"Stay with your parents," Kim said. "I'll take care of Gill."

"No, I'm coming with you," Ron said.

"No, protect them, I can handle this," Kim said as she raced down the hall.

The hallway was a mass of confusion with hospital personal trying to protect patients and security getting everyone out of the area while attempting to get to Gill without hurting anyone. A large orderly attempting to fight Gill with a high kick to the head was slimed against the wall, the slime covering his face making it impossible for the man to breathe. A nurse attempted to clear the slime from his face and was hit hard by Gill. She bounced two times on the floor and was still with blood flowing from her head.

"You're going back to prison Gill," Kim shouted, trying to get his attention in order to stop him from harming any other innocent bystanders.

Before Kim could reach him, a green bolt of energy blew by her shoulder, landing near Gill and blasting the nurses' station to little bits.

It was Shego.

"This I didn't need," Kim thought. "Two of these freaks teaming up on me."

But Shego ran past Kim as Gill ran into a room, following him. There was a sound of breaking glass and when Kim ran into the room, both were gone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The green guy jumped through the window and the lady jumped after him," said the patient in the bed. He was holding the blanket up to his chin, like it was a shield, his eyes big as saucers.

Ron bolted into the room. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kim said, as the pair left the room. "It was over so fast. Gill and Shego must have gotten what they came for."

"We're going to have to contact Global Justice," Ron said. "Let's say goodbye to my parents and get home. Hopefully, Wade will have something for us."

The pair moved down the hall to Elliot's room, walking carefully so not to disturb the medical personal who were treating the wounded, and said their goodbyes.

Kim kept going over what happened in her head during the short ride home. Something didn't add up. Something was not quite right with this. Shego and Gill had her between them and could have killed her if they wanted, but they didn't. Kim didn't even realize Shego was behind her. Her longtime nemesis had a clear shot. Fortunately, Shego's blast missed her, but Shego was only about a dozen feet away from her and was too good of a shot to miss Kim, especially given the fact that Kim wasn't moving.

She was silent during the ride home.

Ron, too, was quiet. He was worried by his dad, but the reappearance of Gill and Shego added to his worries. When it rains it pours, he thought.

He pulled into the garage and the couple went into the house.

"I don't get it Ron. Why did Gill and Shego attack a hospital? What did they steal?"

"Of course, KP, the question is why did they choose Middleton General? It's a good hospital, but it isn't a research hospital nor is it a haven for rich patients. What did they need from there? There's nothing that could be made into some sort of weapon, at least that couldn't be acquired easier somewhere else. There aren't numerous rich patients that they could hold for ransom."

"Gill busted out of prison about six months back, I remember reading the alert, but Global Justice believed that Gill was a minimal threat," Kim said. "But Shego hadn't been heard from in more than five years since escaped from the Federal Super Max. She had kept her nose clean. Why now? Why risk the attention? She's risking a return trip to prison. Moreover, why is she teaming up with Gill? What is she doing? It doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense Princess," said a familiar voice from guest room. "I was trying to complete my assignment."

The guest room door opened and Shego stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything, particularly Kim Possible. Go Cubs!

Chapter Three

Shego stepped out of the room.

Her black hair, once long and flowing down her back, was now cut short, framing her face. It was a bit of a shock to see the difference, but it made her face more attractive.

She had a model's face. Outside of the slight green tint to her skin, her complexion was flawless. Kim thought Shego looked her age, 26, perhaps younger, which was strange since Shego had to be at least in her mid to late thirties. While that wasn't old, Kim expected some signs of aging on her face, but there were none.

She was still tall and slender. Her figure was incredible. Kim, when she first met Shego, was envious of the villainess' figure, particularly when it caught Ron's eye. Being in high school, Kim's body image partly reflected the immaturity of the boys she dated. Kim's chest was not small, but it certainly wasn't large. However, Shego had an ample chest that always appeared to be firm; it was the chest that Kim wished for in high school. Bonnie, who rivaled Shego in that department, told Kim in high school that it wasn't that great to be endowed. Most of the boys who were interested in Bonnie were mostly interested in her chest. It was attention that Bonnie didn't really appreciate.

Since in high school Bonnie always had a flock of boys and Kim didn't, it wasn't something that Kim could agree on. It would have been nice to have some male attention on occasion. Now, eight years after graduation, Kim had come to terms with her chest, or her perceived lack of it.

Of course, it helped that Shego was in great shape. She was well muscled, but not overly muscled like a body builder, but it was obvious she was strong for her size and it made her figure outstanding. As Ron once commented, "Shego has an ass you could bounce a quarter off of."

Then Kim noticed that Shego wasn't dressed in her typical black and green jumpsuit. She was wearing blue jumpsuit — a Global Justice jumpsuit.

Ron didn't take the time to notice this — though he always thought Shego was one of the most sexually attractive women he had ever laid eyes on — his first thought was to protect his wife and stop Shego.

He leapt at her with a yell, intent on stopping Shego, or at least distracting her so Kim could capture her.

Shego simply raised her right hand, which shot out a green ray that enveloped Ron.

"Let him go," Kim yelled.

Shego said nothing, instead she just waved her right hand, knocking Ron into Kim and enveloping the couple.

"Now, if you two will behave, I'll let you go," Shego said.

"Not a chance, Shego," Ron said.

"You're going back to prison," Kim said. "I don't know what you are doing in Middleton, and I really don't care, but you aren't going to get away with it."

Shego just sighed.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. I'm not up to anything and I'm not here to hurt anyone, particularly you two. If I was here to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"Like the Global Justice agent you killed to get that jumpsuit?" Kim asked. "Did you really think a haircut and stolen clothes would be a good cover?"

"Princess, I'm not here to cause trouble," Shego said. "I'm going to let you go, but if you try anything, I'm going to get angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She lowered her hand, releasing the couple.

"You all right, KP?"

"I'm fine Ron."

"OK, since you don't believe me when I tell you I could kill you if I wanted to; let me give you a demonstration. Ron, pick any object in the room, something you can live without."

"What for?"

"Just do it."

"How about the computer chair?"

Shego raised her hand, shooting another green ray. The computer chair vaporized.

"If I wanted to, I could have killed you the moment I saw you."

"Is that how you killed the agent whose suit you're wearing?" Kim asked.

"No, princess. I'm a Global Justice agent." Shego reached into her pocket, grabbed her identification and tossed it to Kim.

"This could be faked," Kim said, glancing at the card.

"Really? Scan it with a communicator. It will show that it is real."

Kim picked up Ron's communicator and scanned the Global Justice ID. It was legitimate. Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"OK, I'm not sure I believe you, but if you are a Global Justice agent, why are you here?" Ron asked. "Why are you teaming up with Gill?"

"I'm not teaming up with Gill. I'm trying to stop him.

"There has been an unforeseen side effect from his mutation. It has affected his mind and he had gone insane and paranoid. He is on a crusade to kill anyone he believes has done him wrong."

Shego reached into her chest pocket, removed a small electronic device and placed it on the table. A hologram appeared of an extremely bloody double murder scene.

"This is what was left of Tom and Linda Hankins," Shego said. "Gill tortured them and, as you can see, killed the couple in a gruesome manner. I won't show you what Gill did to their infant son. We determined that Gill immobilized the couple and then tortured the child before killing him. He then turned his attention to Linda, alternating between torturing her and raping her while her husband was forced to watch before Gill killed her. He then killed Tom.

"Tom's sin was when he was six, he got into an argument with Gill, which led to a fight, which Tom won and Gill was punished for because he started it. Tom's family moved after that school year. Gill hadn't seen Tom in more than two decades."

Ron thought he was going to be sick after looking at the image.

"The family's the third set of victims of Gill. Global Justice believes his next target is Ron and his family. I have to stop him."

"This is a bit much to handle," Kim said.

"If you promise not to attack," Shego said. "We can talk. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Say, it's almost lunchtime, how about some food? We can eat while I fill you in on the details."

Not sure if she should believe Shego, Kim wanted to talk to someone at Global Justice. "Ron, why don't you make us some lunch?" Kim asked. "I need a shower. Shego, you stay downstairs where Ron can keep an eye on you."

She knew it was a risk to split up with Shego around, but if she was telling the truth, it also was a problem, damn big one. She had to talk to Wade.

Wade, after operating Kim's website, was hired by Global Justice where he was now an assistant director for electronic surveillance and information technology.

She picked up her Global Justice communicator and entered Wade's code. His face appeared on the screen after a few moments.

"Hey, Kim! How's it going?"

"Wade, Shego is in my house."

"Yeah, I know. She's been assigned to protect you and find Gill."

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah. She was the best agent for the job."

"And you couldn't have told me? She's telling us she's a Global Justice agent. How long has this been going on?"

"Sorry Kim. We didn't have a lot of time to get people in place," Wade said. "But she's telling you the truth, Shego is a Global Justice agent. As far as the details, I can't discuss that due to privacy rules."

"But it's OK to put my life in a cartoon?"

"You agreed to that, Kim. Besides, aren't you the one going to get royalties and the real events leading you and Ron to Global Justice aren't going to be divulged."

"My point is that Global Justice didn't have a problem when I discussed the cartoon with them," Kim said, a bit irritated. "They were all in favor of telling about my missions while I was in high school."

"Truthfully, Kim, you only had five missions in high school, granted all high profile, and about a dozen in college, while most of the, quote, missions, unquote, that Disney is going to put in the cartoon are going to be fabricated."

"Whatever. Next time a former enemy is going to show up at my house, I would hope that you would at least give me a quick heads up. What would have happened if someone got hurt because of our reaction?"

"Your point is well taken," Wade said. "Kim, Shego is in charge of this mission. You follow her orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"I have to listen to Shego? You got to be kidding?"

"Kim, what is your status with Global Justice?"

"I'm a reservist, you know that."

"When was your last mission?"

"Wade, you know that."

"When was it?"

"A little over a year ago."

"And your rank?"

"Lieutenant."

"Shego is active duty and holds the rank of colonel. She's in charge. Lastly, you and Ron are being called up to active duty until completion of this mission."

"OK, talk to you later captain."

"Global Justice out."

Kim put down her communicator, peeled off her clothes, picked up a towel and headed for a much-needed shower.

Ron poured ingredients into a mixing bowl to make a dressing. He stood right against the counter, not out of habit, but because Shego was pressing up next to him.

"Now what are you making?" Shego asked.

"A dressing for a vegetable salad," Ron said. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"What's the matter Ron? Don't like girls?"

"No, I'm a married man and you pressing up against me makes me nervous."

"Is that all it makes you?" Shego asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Ron didn't want to tell her how else it made him feel. It also made him feel a bit guilty for enjoying Shego's touch.

"Grab some plates; they're in the cupboard next to the sink."

Shego reached up and removed three plates, placing them on the dining room table. She returned to the kitchen and started to open various drawers.

"Where's the silverware?"

"In the drawer next to the stove. Glasses are in the cupboard above that."

Shego grabbed three of everything she needed and walked to the dining room. Kim was walking in.

"I didn't know you were here Princess now that I can't smell you."

"You know I really hate it when you call me that."

"Sorry, but that was your code name when Global Justice first started to monitor your activities."

"Code names?" Ron asked as he came in carrying a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of salad. "We got cool spy names like in James Bond? Booyah! What was mine?"

"Gerald Ford."

"Like the president?" Ron asked.

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because you were a klutz."

Kim wanted to laugh, but Ron probably wouldn't think it was that funny.

"Why did they name me Princess?" Kim asked.

"Because it was believed by many agents that you were too soft and pampered to be of any use to Global Justice."

"Ouch."

"Don't be insulted," Shego said reaching for a sandwich. "Remember that when Global Justice first started monitoring your activities, you were 16, daughter of wealthy parents, and a fashion-obsessed cheerleader. There were a good number of agents who believed you would be killed in the first month, either by a criminal or by your own inexperience and incompetence. That's why I got involved."

"That's when Drakken hired you, but did you join Global Justice after you escaped from prison?" Ron asked.

"No, I was assigned to infiltrate Drakken's operation since he was operating near Middleton, we believed, correctly, that you would most often have contact with him. My assignment was to evaluate your performance and to insure that neither of you were harmed."

Ron and Kim looked at each other and then Shego. Kim finally spoke.

"You mean you were our keeper?"

"In a way. There were many agents involved in your training."

"Any we would know?" Ron asked.

"Steve Barkin."

"Mr. Barkin? No wonder he was so hard on me." Ron said.

"Barkin's task was to make sure Ron was physically tough. It helped that you played football, Barkin was able to work you hard enough to make you the agent you are now. Didn't you wonder why he left the school following your graduation?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Kim said. "But it explains why he was always involved in our lives as well as in our schoolwork. I just thought he was a bit nosy."

"So you have been Global Justice since we first met you?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Shego said. "Every member of Team Go is a member of Global Justice, though, besides me, only my two older brothers have active status. The twins are reservists like the two of you."

"I could see that," Kim said. "When did you join up?"

"I was openly approached by Global Justice when I was 15," Shego said. "Since my powers were out in the open because of Team Go, Global Justice didn't believe they needed to be coy about checking out my family. When you have the powers I have, some government agency is going to come knocking."

"Speaking of power, you have more control of your blasts than I realized," Kim said.

"True enough, I can make something disappear, kill someone or something, control people and I don't need a microwave to heat up food."

"So when you were fighting us, you were holding back?" Ron asked.

"In a way, but I fought hard in order to assess your abilities," Shego said. "Of course, I also had to ensure that Drakken didn't succeed. Fortunately, his mind was easy to read."

"You can read minds?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but only if I'm in contact with the subject," Shego said. "It isn't something I like doing, but it can be helpful."

"What am I thinking now?" Ron asked.

"I can't read your mind unless I'm in contact with you."

"So, that's what you were doing in the kitchen? Come on, you can't really read minds."

"Yes, I can."

"Were you reading my mind in the kitchen? What was I thinking?"

"You are worried about your dad and wondered what I was doing in Middleton."

"Shego, anyone could know that without reading Ron's mind," Kim said.

"He was hoping the two of you would be having sex either this afternoon or tonight, but believes it won't happen because you're…"

"OK, you convinced me." Ron said, interrupting Shego. "How much did you read and why didn't you just ask me about whatever you needed to know?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me," Shego said. "I needed to make sure there wasn't anyone else that Global Justice needed to protect. If I asked you if there were anyone else, there is a chance you might forget someone. Your mind holds all that information, even if you can't or don't access it.

"I usually don't press my body up against married men. Skin to skin contact gives me the best reading, but if that isn't possible, no pun intended, I can read a mind if I press against someone with my body."

"So I guess there isn't a boyfriend that can keep a secret from you?" Kim said.

"I generally have to try to read the mind, but during sex, there is nothing that can keep me from reading a mind. Actually, I have no choice but to read the mind, the thoughts just flow into my mind. How do you think I always knew what Drakken was thinking?"

"You slept with Drakken?" Kim asked incredulously. "There's an image that is birth control."

"At least it was short, but it wasn't sweet," Shego said. "The bastard gave me the clap."

"TMI," Ron said.

"Sorry," Shego said. "Is there anything else you want to know before we discuss the mission?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "What's your name? Is your last name really Go and if so, are you Japanese?"

"My name is Susan Kaminski," Shego said. "The Go thing comes from the fact that my family is from Chicago. Anything else?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll think of something later," Kim said.

"Probably, but we can discuss that when it comes up," Shego said. "You already contacted Nerdlinger and verified what I told you?"

"I hate it when you call Wade that and I don't think he would appreciate it." Kim said.

"It's a pet name," Shego said. "He doesn't mind since we are dating."

"You're dating Wade?" Ron asked, his mouth agape.

"For over a year," Shego said. "He's a sweet kid."

"Man, can this get any stranger?" Ron asked.

"OK, down to business," Shego said. "Kim, you are coming with me and we are going to track and stop Gill. That is our top priority so contact anyone you need to so that they know that you will be busy for as long as it takes.

"Ron, you are to live your life as normal, but Global Justice wants you to work with the agents we have in place for protection to insure the safety of your family and friends. You are our contact in the area if Gill pops up somewhere unexpected."

"Global Justice has agents in place already?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Shego said. "Those two new busboys and three back of the house help are all Global Justice. We have agents with your parents, sister, Kim's parents and brothers and anyone else that is important to you. We aren't going to be caught off guard again."

"When do we start tracking Gill?" Kim asked.

"If Gill stays true to form, he will lay low for a couple of weeks to plot his next move. I hope to get him before he makes it. I want to start out as soon as possible, so if there is anything you need to do, do it today, because we are going to be busy for the foreseeable future."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim sat in the front seat of Shego's Saturn with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"You know, I'm old enough to go to Mass without an escort," Kim said.

"Part of my job is to protect you," Shego said. "I can't do that if I'm at your house while you're out on your own. Of course, we could get down to business if you didn't have to follow your slavish religious habit."

"I didn't expect you would understand, given your working on your back," Kim snorted. Worried about Ron's dad and aggravated by the conversation in the morning, Kim wasn't in the mood to be babysat, particularly by Shego.

Shego couldn't believe Kim had said that. Her actions as a Global Justice agent weren't any of Kim's concern, much less something she should be questioning. How she did her job was only a concern for Shego's superiors, not a reservist that she outranked by four levels. Of course, Shego didn't have to tell Kim, but, at the time, Shego believed Kim and Ron needed to know what people were willing to do to keep them safe. Since she had spent almost all of their previous encounters trying to "kill" the couple, Shego wanted to be sure they understood what she had done for them and to be sure they believed her.

But the comment still hurt.

While in high school, Shego had dated a boy who, after three dates, told everyone that he had slept with her. It wasn't true, but that didn't stop the rumor from spreading like wildfire. If the rumor wasn't bad enough, the nickname some of the girls, including some of her so-called friends, gave her — Susan the slut — really hurt. Her older brothers took matters into their own hands, or more correctly, their fists, and the boy began to tell everyone that he was lying.

However, the damage was done. Having much of the school believing she would sleep with any boy who asked continued to follow her until she transferred to Global Justice. And there were plenty of boys who were willing to find out. She didn't date again until she joined Global Justice. The fact that she didn't have sex until she was 21 wouldn't probably be believed by her former classmates. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she only wanted to wait until the time was right, when it wouldn't be a 15-second event in the back of a minivan.

The pain of that reputation still scarred Shego's soul.

"Don't get snotty with me," Shego said. "The information I gathered saved your life more than once. If I didn't sleep with Drakken, I wouldn't have known his plans. My willingness to put out saved lives. Besides, it's not like I sleep with men at the drop of a hat."

Kim didn't say anything. At times she knew she put her moral values on other people. Judge not lest ye be judged, she told herself.

"Sorry," Kim said. "That was uncalled for. I'm a bit testy; it's been a hectic and bad day."

"Forget about it," Shego said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If, during a mission, you had to kill someone but doing so would save the lives of a lot of people, you would?"

"I don't know," Kim said. "It depends on the situation. I guess I would, especially if the lives of others are at risk."

"I look at sleeping with Drakken the same way," Shego said. "I don't sleep around, but if doing so would save even one life, I'll do it. My feelings in that area are secondary if lives are at risk.

"A soldier kills during war, but he would never kill during peace. It kind of like that."

"I never thought of it that way," Kim said. "I'm not sure I could make that choice."

"Many couldn't," Shego said. "But if I were married, or even dating someone, I probably wouldn't have done it."

Shego was surprised that she even wanted to justify herself to Kim. If someone else had said something like that, she probably would have flipped out on her. Shego could have pulled rank and seniority and chewed Kim out.

As much as she denied it, there was something about Kim that touched Shego. While it wasn't sexual, though Shego thought Kim was beautiful, it was more like a protective older sister urge. As the only girl in the family and growing up without a mother, Shego didn't have a sister that she would confide or she could confide in her.

It was a relationship that she always wished she had. For reasons she didn't understand, Shego always thought of Kim as that sister, even though they didn't have a good relationship for years — it's hard to have any positive relationship when you are trying to "kill" someone — and Kim hadn't seen Shego in five years.

Nevertheless Kim was always special to Shego.

Her communicator beeped. Shego pulled it out of her pocket, flipped it open and looked at the display as she drove.

"Ron's protection is in place."

"That's good to know, but it still made me uneasy to leave him alone," Kim said.

"He wasn't totally alone. There are agents placed all over your neighborhood, so if Gill made a move, they would have seen. I ordered an agent to be with Ron personally until Gill is stopped."

"Are there agents with anyone else?"

"There are agents stationed around everyone's homes. Agents had been assigned to live with your parents, Ron's parents and his sister, your brothers, your grandmother and Tara and her son," Shego said.

"Tara and her son?" Kim asked, trying to be coy.

"We can't let Ron's son go without protection."

"Ron's son? Tara said that he wasn't the father."

"Either she lied or doesn't know herself."

"Then why do you think Joseph is Ron's son?"

"We have the DNA test results," Shego said.

"So you're sure?"

"Yep, he's Ron's son. Don't worry, he'll be safe."

"That's good," Kim said, not really meaning it.

Kim had a heavy feeling in her chest. She always somewhat believed that Joseph was Ron's son, in spite of Tara's, and Ron's, denials. What really bothered her was that Ron had slept with someone else. She hadn't slept with anyone but Ron, but he didn't come to her untouched.

Ron was supposed to be hers. He is her husband and it bothered her that she was taking Tara's seconds. That tramp had taken what is hers — her husband's sexual life and what should be her child.

After the first year of their marriage, Ron and Kim decided they wanted to start a family. But after three years, Kim hadn't even come close to being pregnant. Meanwhile, Bonnie gets pregnant whenever she and her husband are in the same state.

At times, she wanted to be pregnant so much it hurt.

Now she finds out that Tara has something that she wants so bad at times it hurts — Ron's child.

Shego pulled into the parish parking lot and stopped the car. The two of them got out and walked into the church.

The small parish church was very modern in style, almost more like a movie theatre than a house of worship, Shego thought. Instead of being oppressive, like many old gothic churches, it was airy and inviting. It would be a good place to relax in peace and quiet.

"I thought there would be more people here than this," Shego said.

"Confessions are being heard now," Kim said. "This is a small parish, but there will be more people for Mass in an hour."

"An hour! What the hell do you have to tell the priest?"

"I'm sure there will be more than me at confessions," Kim said. "And watch your mouth."

"Sorry."

"Father's here," Kim said. "You can't follow me in."

"Don't worry, I won't. It would be rude to laugh at what you consider a sin."

Kim scowled at the older woman and stood outside the confession, waiting until the priest was ready. When the light went on, Kim entered.

The old priest was sitting in a chair, his stole around his neck dropping across his chest. He was holding a bible.

"Afternoon Father," Kim said, bending over to give the priest a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon Kim," Father Malachi said.

"Father forgive me, it's been three months since I have been to confession."

"Yes," he said. "What do you want to confess?"

"I have some anger towards my husband."

"Being angry isn't necessarily a sin."

"You don't understand how angry I am," Kim said. "I just found out that Ron has a child with another woman."

"I see. How long has the affair been going on?"

"No, Ron hasn't had an affair, this happened when we were in high school."

"While you were dating?"

"No, before we started dating. Ron was dating another girl, they broke up, after which she learned she was pregnant. Both Ron and the girl told me the child wasn't his, but I have learned that it is. I am so mad that right now I hate Ron."

"Why do you hate Ron?"

"Because he was supposed to wait to sleep with me, not some tramp he dated in high school."

"So, because he made a mistake in his past, you hate him?"

"He is my husband. I didn't sleep with anyone but him. Why couldn't he wait?"

"Did you date before Ron?"

"Yes."

"A lot of boys?"

"There were five."

"Any long relationships, say more that three months?"

"All of them were; I don't count people I only dated once."

"And all you did with all five was a good night kiss."

"No, but what I did wasn't that much."

"Really? If you did what you did with those high school boyfriends with another man now, how would Ron react? If it isn't that much, then it must be something that you can do with other men without Ron being cheated on."

Kim knew that wasn't the case. Some of the boys wanted to have sex, but Kim wasn't ready. Josh Mankey was particularly insistent. Not wanting to lose him, she almost gave in, but instead, only after a lot of self-debate and long talks with Bonnie, she had settled on oral sex as a way to keep him satisfied and herself a virgin, at least partly.

She tried to tell herself that it wasn't sex, but in her heart she knew. That was something you didn't do just because.

"Well, no."

"'He who is without sin shall cast the first stone.' I believe is the quote," Father Malachi said. "I'm not saying what you and Ron did before you were married is right or wrong, only that you can't be angry with Ron if you were sexually active with others before you starting dating him, even if it wasn't intercourse."

"You're right," Kim said. "I need to remember that I'm not perfect and need to be more forgiving of my husband."

"We are all called to forgive. What about the child?"

"I don't hold anything against him," Kim said. "He's an innocent child."

"OK, what about the girl?"

"Her, I hate."

"Why?"

"Because she took something from me that is mine, she has something that I might not be able to have, my husband's child."

"You can't hate her. Whatever she did, it was years ago and, at the time, Ron wasn't yours, at least as far as you knew. God knew, but you had no claim at that time. She didn't take a child from you. She was given a child by God. Hers and Ron's child, not yours. Who are we to question what God does and why?"

"It's not fair! She's nothing but a whore."

"Kim, I can't offer you absolution," Father Malachi said. "You need to get over this. I want you to pray for peace in this matter and I want you to pray for her."

"I can't pray for her."

"You have to pray for those who hurt you, those who have done you wrong. Come back in a week or so and we can talk some more. Go in peace."

"But Father…"

"Kim, I cannot give you absolution when you admit you hate someone and will not forgive them. Pray as I suggested and come see me in a week."

"Easy for you to say, you've never been in this position."

"Did you know when I was in the Marines, I was married?"

"No."

"She died in a car crash. The man in the car with her died as well. It turned out that she was pregnant at the time of the crash."

"Really?"

"I wasn't the father of the child. The man was my wife's lover. I hadn't seen my wife, because I was assigned overseas, for six months. She was five months along. So don't tell me what I know. You need to pray. I'll see you next week."

Kim had the distinct taste of foot in mouth.

"Father, I…"

"Goodbye, Kim."

She stood up quickly and left.

"That was fast," Shego said. "Been a good girl, have we?"

"Shut up," Kim said. "Let's go. Gill's out there."

"Wait, I thought you wanted to go to Mass."

"I changed my mind."

"You're Catholic; you can't change your mind on this. Aren't you supposed to go every week?"

"I don't feel like it," Kim said, turning to walk to the door.

"What happened in there? You go every week. You're here, Mass starts in a little bit, why not stay. You dragged me here."

"No, I wanted to come alone, you had to tag along. Come on, Shego, let's go."

"What happened in there?"

"That's none of your business. You can come with me or I'll walk home and get my car," Kim said, walking towards the door.

"OK, OK, we'll get going," Shego said, standing up and walking quickly to catch up to Kim. "Man, what crawled up your butt?"

Author's note: This will be the last chapter for a while. I have reread the previous chapter and have realized the writing hasn't been up to snuff. I will be writing still, but I will be working to make sure the chapters are worth putting on the site. Go Cubs!


End file.
